


marks

by sin



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin/pseuds/sin





	marks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giddygeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giddygeek/gifts).



Marcus likes to leave marks.

Not that Esca is beyond doing it himself, but Marcus does it like it's a secret, something just for the two of them. It's not a public claim, they're hidden away in quiet places -- the plane of Esca's hip, the curve of his ankle, along one shoulder blade and secreted across the line of a rib. Marks of his mouth, his teeth, his fingers.

Esca can feel their pull in the days after. Little reminders, not that he needs them. But when Marcus sees him pause and close his eyes for a moment to savour the feeling, Marcus smiles -- small, satisfied, then thoughtful, as if planning his next foray.

Esca doesn't ask. He doesn't want to know, not then.

He looks forward to finding out later when Marcus is wrapped around him, heavy, warm and sated, pressing words into Esca's skin over the marks he has made.


End file.
